Forum:Inter-Wiki Suggestion
First of all I would like to start off by saying, if this is in the wrong spot but whatever. Anyway Donkeyspit and I have created a new wiki that is essentially a hub for Xbox 360 gaming in general and includes gameplay guides, achievment walkthroughs, reviews, and just general suggestions, also this wiki has its own "achievment" type system, where you get a pre-determined ammount of points for doing certain things on the wiki, the purpose of this page is to pretty much Invite all of the regular and good contributors to contribute to the Xbio wiki to make it bigger and better through the combined knowledge of the wikia community. All contributions would be appreciated (all except vandalism). So anyway in conclusion please visit the wiki and contribute to make it great. :) interwiki link pffft. Way to steal my thunder, boss. 02:26, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry that I directed people to a new struggling wiki that needs info Haha, suuuuuure, like I didn't. You should see that place. 03:27, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :well.. doesn't each wiki already have different sections for each console? i mean there's general tactics included in most articles and users can just make a blog asking for advice on how to do whatever for specifics... 03:25, March 16, 2011 (UTC) so CJ what does "Haha, suuuuuure, like I didn't. You should see that place." mean. and if that means that Xbio isn't struggling then well you're wrong, as we are admittedly trying our hardest to make a good wiki, and I believe that we are not doing too well, and the brink wiki is an established wiki and it is going pretty good, I've checked it out and yes it could use some more people, but we could use more. Also I didn't mean any disrespect (I'm serious) 03:45, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I was talking about the Brink wiki. Yes it's moving along, but it's in shambles. And I'm not really upset, just trying to plug my place and immediately get bumped. Oh well, sae la vie. 03:57, March 16, 2011 (UTC) OK CJ, I'm sorry for advertising mine and DS's wiki just after you advertise your and Matt of the waste's wiki but DS personally told me to advertise and I finally stopped being lazy just after you advertised yours, so yeah, sorry :( Everytime I've tried to advertise a wiki Dr.F beat me with a stick and put me back in the basement... 11:16, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - did not) what wiki's have you tried to advertise that make Dr. F do that I feel somewhat afraid now :take a look at the wiki. if its not your bag then leave it be. (edit - "then") if you want to see a wrecked wiki take a look here. fatman i think there is a {return} in your sig that is offsetting the format. that or you are hitting return and triple tilding. 03:06, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : I went to the link and saw the future games wiki but i am anxious to know how that wiki page is a wreck preceding unsigned comment added by Donkeyspit :::(Dr. F's note - not the page. the whole wiki. im the only one on there. needs help or going to be recycled for sandboxing.) ::::Fat's response - donkeyspit and I will come over to the wiki and help you, however we need knowledge from people on some of our pages, for example our gears of war page is crap, as it provides very little information. I do go down another line to sign, and by "take a look at the wiki" do you mean take a look at mine or yours 03:21, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :i posted here so i speak of taking a look there (@ xbio). 04:02, March 17, 2011 (UTC) All I know about other wikis are the ueber freaking annoying mini-ads that Wikia throws at the bottom of certain pages. Every time I see that lame-ass Dragonball ad I want to go kick a puppy. Now repent, you adulterous heathens, repent! and return to the One True Game, the One Game to Rule Them all etc etc. Cranky cranky Daemmerung 04:09, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Quake? Ok Daemmerung, I get it you dont like it when other wikis are advertised but I was just trying to get other people to help with Xbio, as we need help, and there will be quite an extensive page (or group thereof) about Borderlands, so yeah, i just was asking for some help with a very young wiki 03:45, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : Pardon me? /confused As long as whatever you do doesn't splatter colorful anime banner-ad dung along the bottom my screen, I don't give a flying Fenris what it is. An it harm none, do what ye will. Daemmerung 05:16, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, now I understand, you dont like those crappy ads at the bottom of the wiki, I personally dont like them either, as they are always the same thing, the only ad that I do enjoy is the Bulletstorm ad. 00:38, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:All forum threads